


Walls have ears and so do bars.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: How to save a life. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aberforth is so done with this Greater Good bs, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Obscurus (Harry Potter), Obscurus!Ariana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 02:51:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12521304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Aberforth isn't a father and he failed being a brother but unlike Albus, who put this child in this situation, he wouldn't fail the baby in his arms.Or, Aberforth hears McGonagall ranting at the Three Broomsticks about having to leave Harry with those horrible muggles and decides to "kidnap" the Boy Who Lived so he won't have the same fate as his poor sister.





	Walls have ears and so do bars.

If it had been up to him Aberforth wouldn't be here. He had failed being a brother in the end and he would surely fail at being a father. What he is a bitter old wizard that owns a bar and he's a human being. A human being that itches to pull his wand out and curse this foul muggles just like his father once cursed those neighborhood boys. 

But it wasn't up to him; it wasn't really a choice because despite all the years that have gone by and her death Aberforth will never forget the little sister taken from him. He'll never forget her shade of red hair, her love for goats that could rival his own, and that later on he had learnt what she had been: an obscurus.

"Where is he?" Aberforth asks and doesn't elude to who he is. His voice is calm but Aberforth is anything but that. Murderous, sickened, and tired are what he feels; what he is and has been for so long. 

The stupidly brave muggle puffs out like a Malfoy peacock. "Now listen hear you! I took that boy in knowing full well there's going to have something strange about him, probably nothing a good beating will cure once he's old enough, just like his weirdo parents but I did not consent to your type barging into my household which may I remind that crackpot headmaster fool promised in that letter!" The man (Dursley, Aberforth remembered from McGonagall's ranting at the Three Broomsticks) snarled at Aberforth as though the sight of his teeth would scare the wizard. 

In return, Aberforth smiled. It wasn't a warm smile nor a pretty smile to look at. "I will ask this one more time: where is the boy? Give him to me or I will turn you and your family into pigs." At first the idea of turning them into goats had it merits but now it seemed like an insult to all true goats. Pigs were much better idea. 

The man visibly gulped. There was a moment of hesitance before he begrudgingly moved towards the cupboard under the stairs much to Aberforth's confusion. Had he broken the muggle? 

The moment Dursley came out of the cupboard (which was just as miraculous as the man getting in) with a crying baby did Aberforth preferred the thought of breaking the muggle. 

Despite all his anger at Albus and this muggle and his family somehow Aberforth managed to gently take the baby in his arms and calm Harry down. Bright green eyes the same shade of the spell that had killed his sister and somehow failed to kill this baby stared up at him innocently. Something in Aberforth broke. His eyes didn't tear up nor did his anger abolish at the monster before him who thought it okay to lock a baby in cupboard when the house had four bedrooms; that it is okay to beat a child for something he could not control. 

While it mattered (and surely wouldn't be forgotten) it didn't matter right now. Right now there was innocent and defenseless baby who needed help. Right now there was a child that needed to be saved from the same fate his innocent sister was dealt. 

He isn't a father and he failed being a brother but unlike Albus, who put this child in this situation, he wouldn't fail the baby in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> What age do you think the Dursleys decided to shove an innocent kid that's their nephew in the cupboard under the stairs when there were four bedrooms in their house?
> 
> [Tumblr.](http://whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer.tumblr.com)


End file.
